This disclosure relates generally to the field of computer vision and video processing. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to a technique for tracking an initially defined region-of-interest (ROI) through a sequence of frames or images using a small template. While the term “frame” is generally used when describing a temporal sequence of images (e.g., video), the terms “image” and “frame” are taken herein to mean the same thing: a two-dimensional arrangement of pixels.
The ability to track a moving object or an arbitrarily sized ROI through a sequence of frames is important for many image analysis tasks such as, for example, dynamic auto-focus and/or auto-exposure operations. Tracking a region-of-interest between and over many frames in a sequence of frames requires that the region's representation be invariant, or invariant enough, to cope with the inherent changes due to object movement and/or camera movement (e.g., translation, rotation and occlusion). Further, any such operations must be able to take place in real-time, during image capture. Current technology does not provide adequate solutions to these issues in many instances.